


#29 Pray

by Kyarorain



Series: Poké100 [29]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-15
Updated: 2011-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How a meeting with Arceus itself could really have gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#29 Pray

Ash, Brock and Dawn had just made a long trek through Mt. Coronet, all the way to the very peak of the mountain, and now they were standing before the Spear Pillar itself. Before they could take another step forward, they heard a strange sound and looked around for it in confusion, wondering what that odd noise could be.

"It sounds like it's coming from your bag, Dawn," Ash said finally.

"Hmm, really?" Dawn took hold of her bag, frowning. "I wonder what could be making that noise." She reached into her bag and extracted the blue flute that she had picked up earlier during their trek. "Is this it?"

"That's odd. Why would it be making noise?" Brock rubbed his chin, looking puzzled.

"Maybe you should play it?" Ash suggested. "Might be worth a try. Maybe something will happen."

"Really?" Dawn asked doubtfully. She wasn't sure what playing a flute could possibly achieve, but there didn't seem to be any harm in trying. So she put it to her lips and began to play a tune.

A moment later, a flight of stairs appeared before them. The trio looked up at the stairs in astonishment, scarcely able to believe what was happening.

"Wow," Ash said, looking surprised. "Let's go up!" Before anyone even had a chance to say anything, he was already rushing up the stairs, so Brock and Dawn had no choice but to follow him.

At the top of the stairs, they found themselves standing on a floor in the sky, way above the Spear Pillar, and they weren't the only ones there.

Dawn gasped as she looked upon the Pokémon who was standing right before them. "It's Arceus, otherwise known as the creator of the universe. In other words, he's the ultimate God."

"Really?" Ash blinked.

"Really. Now we should start praying to him and our wishes will come true!" Dawn said gleefully. "Come on, you should pray too." Immediately, she was on her knees and bowing before Arceus with her hands clasped.

"Oh, great Arceus, please bless me with the luck to win my next contest and then the Grand Festival," Dawn muttered. "I want to become a top co-ordinator, just like my mother."

"I want to do this too!" Brock fell onto his knees, also clasping his hands. "Dear Arceus, I want to have a woman to love me. No, scratch that, I want to have lots of women to love me, lots of beautiful women, and I don't want anyone to get in the way of my love. Especially Croagunk. Oh yeah, and I also want to become the world's best Pokémon breeder."

Ash was thoroughly confused. "I don't get it... eh, whatever." He got onto his knees and clasped his hands, bowing his head. "Um... I want to be a Pokémon Master."

"Great!" Dawn clapped her hands as they all got to their feet. "Hopefully, our wishes will be granted after we've gone to the trouble of praying to Arceus. I can't wait to win the Grand Festival."

Arceus watched them turn around and leave, and it wondered what those crazy kids were on.


End file.
